


Dishes

by XIIINights



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIINights/pseuds/XIIINights
Summary: It's Crow's turn to do dishes.





	Dishes

Crow groaned as he walked from his room towards the kitchen. It was his turn to wash the dishes and he was not looking forward to it. Well, it wasn't really his turn, more like his household chore. To be fair he could ask Yusei to do them, and the older male would have no problem taking it off his hands for a day. But Yusei was currently trying to get as much work as possible done on the appliances that clients had dropped off to be fixed before bed. 

The only other one home was Jack, who didn't lift a finger around the house if he could help it. Jack would probably listen to Yusei if he asked, but as it wasn’t the raven’s current chore, Crow has no doubt Jack would find a way out of it. The only other one who could make the blond do anything was Kalin, and he had no idea where the oldest male was. While he could probably force the blond to take over the detested chore, it would result in a screaming match. It would accomplish nothing but disturb Yusei who would need to separate them. 

Still, it didn’t mean he had to like it. He sighed, muttering under his breath, as he walked into the kitchen where Yusei was currently sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"What are you doing?" The raven asked, seeing Crow move towards the sink out of his peripheral. 

"Gonna wash dishes."

Yusei frowned, looking up at the red head confused. "We had take-out remember? There aren't any."

Crow blinked as he stared into the sink. Sure enough, in the sink were just cans left to drain. Thinking back he remembered that the plastic containers that their food has come in were rinsed out and thrown into the recycling, and the disposable chop sticks in the trash. Yusei was right, there weren't any dishes.

Without thinking he gasped lightly, and softly squeaked out, "Dobby is free."

There was a snort behind him, and turning around he saw Yusei trying to stifle his laughter.

Making his eyes as wide as possible he made his voice louder and squeakier, "Dobby is free!"

He grinned moving towards the table as Yusei began to laugh. As there were no more pending household chores, he might as well make himself useful in a different way.


End file.
